1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing silicon carbide semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, silicon carbide has been increasingly employed as a material for a semiconductor device in order to allow a higher breakdown voltage, lower loss and the like of the semiconductor device.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-11224 describes a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide semiconductor device using an adhesive tape. According to the above method of manufacturing a silicon carbide semiconductor device, a backside surface of a silicon carbide substrate is ground with the silicon carbide substrate being fixed on the adhesive tape. By heating the adhesive tape to 100° C. or more after grinding the backside surface of the silicon carbide substrate, liquid water adhered to or contained in the adhesive tape can be vaporized.